More specifically, this invention pertains to an improved means for retaining the outer air seal of a jet engine turbine rotor stage in assembly. Heretofore, the installation and removal of this type of retainer has been relatively difficult and time consuming when engine maintenance was required, thus extending the aircraft down time. In addition, the air seal retention systems that are in present day use are relatively heavy and costly devices requiring the use of special tools to install or remove from the engine.
Many air seal retainers used in jet engines are loaded in assembly inwardly in a radial direction toward the rotor stage. As a result, thermal loads developed during engine operation can produce further compressive loading upon the retainer causing the retainer to move, which can lead to premature failure of the retention system.